1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antenna mounts. In particular, the invention relates to a portable antenna mount for use by an individual on foot.
2. Background and Relevant Art
While antenna systems are used generally in order to provide for improved transmittal and/or reception of radio or other communication signals, a need exists for a system that provides for portability, particularly in the context of a user that may be on foot (i.e., pedestrian). Such a user may be operating in a generally hostile environment (e.g., a combat zone). As such, there continues to be a general need for improved antenna mounts that can facilitate the overall convenience, speed and/or stealth at which the antenna mount can be deployed and/or broken down.